


Songs

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Series: Coming Back As We Are [26]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, List, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 04, Season/Series 05, Songs, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songs featured in Coming Back As We Are 'verse. List of changes from Season Four/Five as well as songs that were mentioned in series that are same. WIP!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Senior Year (Season 4/5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *=Has a glee cover  
> ()= does not happen in glee club

The New Rachel

(*It's Time- Blaine

_Imagine Dragons)_

*Call Me Maybe - Brittany, Tina, Unique, and Sugar

_Carly Rae Jepson_

 

Britney 2.0

*Boys/Boyfriend- Sam and Artie

[Instead of Blaine and Artie]

_Britney Spears_

 

Makeover

*Everybody Wants to Rule the World- Sam and Blaine

[Instead of just Blaine]

_Tears for Fears_

 

The Break Up

(The Distance- Blaine 

_Hot Chelle Rae_

[Instead of Barely Breathing with Finn]

*Teenage Dream- Blaine

_Katy Perry_

*Don't Speak- Kurt, Finn, and Rachel

_No Doubt_

*The Scientist- Blaine

_Coldplay)_

 

Role You Were Born To Play

(*Hopelessly Devoted to You- Blaine

_Grease_

[Not an audition, just by himself])

*Blow Me (One Last Kiss)- Marley and Unique

_P!nk_

(Trapdoor

_twenty one pilots)_

 

Glease

*Beauty School Dropout-Joe as Teen Angel

_Grease_

 

everything i gave you

(Nothing's Gonna Harm You- Kurt

_Sweeney Todd)_

 

Kelly Clarkson week

*Dark Side- Blaine and Sam

Since You Been Gone- Tina and Brittany

Catch My Breath- Marley and Unique

*Breakaway- Artie and Ryder

Dynamic Duets

*Heroes- Blaine and Sam

_David Bowie_

*Holding Out For A Hero- Marley and Kitty

_Footloose_

*Superman- Ryder and Jake

_R.E.M._

 

Sectionals

*I Love It

_Icona Pop ft. Charli XCX_

*Hall of Fame- New Directions boys

_The Script_

Under Pressure- New Directions

_Queen_

 

Parents Week

"Sing about the people who made you who you are."

Broken Crown- Blaine

_Mumford and Sons_

Beautiful- Marley

_Christina Aguilera_

Fuck Up- Sam and Tina

_Shane Dawson_

 

Next week

Little Numbers- Kitty and Blaine

_BOY_

 

Empowerment Week

Guns For Hands- New Directions boys

_twenty one pilots_

Marching On- Sam, Kitty, Marley, and Blaine

_OneRepublic_

Who You Are- New Directions Girls

_Jessie J_

(Somebody Out There- Kurt

_David Archuleta)_

 

Christmas

(*White Christmas- Blaine and Kurt

_Bing Crosby_

When Christmas Comes to Town- Blaine and Kurt

_Polar Express)_

*Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas- New Directions

_New Directions_

 

 

Rent Rehearsals

Another Day- Angela (OC), Nick, Kurt, Greg (OC), and Ezra (OC)

_RENT_

 

Broadway Week

"I want you to try experimenting with other genres to expand your voices."

[Pity the Child](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=7&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0CEQQtwIwBmoVChMI1I7_0uCTyQIVQuomCh0UhQg4&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DEEhojI1ghmQ&usg=AFQjCNHXiefjAtV2TnMKvuQMVaRS1DiVLQ)\- Blaine and Jake

_Chess_

Hard-knock Life- Brittany, Marley, and Tina with New Directions girls

_Annie_

Your Eyes- Kurt and Sam

_Rent_

Without Love- Kitty, Patrick (OC), Ryder, Unique, and New Directions

_Hairspray_

 

Diva Off

*Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend/Material Girl- New Direction Girls

_Marilyn Monroe/Madonna_

Part of Me- Tina (with New Directions girls back up)

_Katy Perry_

*Diva- Unique (with New Directions Girls back up)

_Beyonce_

[No Blaine]

(*Come What May- Kurt and Blaine

_Moulin Rouge)_

 

Duet Week

Sing a song that represents you as a couple (platonic or romantic).

(Bring Me The Night- Kurt and Blaine

_Sam Tsui and Kina Grannis)_

Help!-Puck and Finn

_The Beatles_

Demons- Kitty and Blaine

_Imagine Dragons_

This One's For The Girls- Tina and Marley

_Martina McBride_

Can't Help Falling In Love With You- Sam and Brittany

_Elvis Presley (twenty one pilots cover)_

Price Tag- Artie and Unique

_Jessie J ft. B.o.B_

 

 

Shooting

*Say- New Directions

_John Mayer_

 

Perspective Week

"Sing about an experience that has changed the way you see the world."

Drops of Jupiter- Jake

_Train_

[How to Save A Life](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwi5ypqakdfJAhUF9R4KHVZ2BL8QyCkIHjAA&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DXZd2CSgJkYs&usg=AFQjCNEDU4IU0cY4f5OqLk80-mrzyzHV3A)\- Sam and Artie

_The Fray_

When She Cries- Kitty and Tina

_Brett Nicole_

*You Have More Friends Than You Know- Marley, Sam, Unique, and Blaine

_Mervyn Warren and Jeff Marx_

I Know The Truth- Mr. Schue

_Elton John and Janet Jackson_

*(Being Alive- Kurt’s audition for Baldwin Wallace

_Barbara Streisand)_

 

Regionals

Oh No- New Directions, focus on girls

_Marina and the Diamonds_

[Airplanes/Brick by Boring Brick](https://youtu.be/cbu4jP9JPRY)\- New Directions, focus on boys

_B.O.B. and Paramore_

*[Some Nights](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjZzLi4kNfJAhVDHB4KHbOmCroQyCkIHjAA&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DcseXI6xE1TQ&usg=AFQjCNGzXdyiM4c1GKKZYwOX2kvHLCtskg)\- all New Directions

 _Fun_. 

*Wings- Frida and the Hoosierdaddies

_Little Mix_

*Clarity- Frida and the Hoosierdaddies

_Zedd_

 

Schue's Wedding (immediately after Regionals)

For the Longest Time- Finn, Sam, Artie, and Mr. Schue

_Billy Joel_

*Just Can't Get Enough- Blaine and Kurt

_Depeche Mode_

Shake It Out- Marley and Kitty

_Florence + the Machine_

Man I Feel Like A Woman- Santana and Mercedes

_Shania Twain_

Naturally- Rachel

_Selena Gomez_

 

Choose Your Own Adventure (Future) Week 

Live Like Kings- Sam and Blaine

_Mitchell Musso_

Little Talks- Marley, Brittany, Jake, and Artie

_Of Monsters And Men_

*On Our Way- New Directions

_The Royal Concept_

Can You Feel the Love Tonight- Ryder and Unique

_Elton John_

(Goodbye Love-Kurt and Cast of  _RENT_

_RENT)_

 

Billy Joel Week

*Piano Man- Joe

*Movin' Out- Sam and Patrick

*Just The Way You Are- Kurt, Blaine, Kitty, Unique, and Ryder

*My Life- Jake

*Honesty- Artie

*You May Be Right- New Directions

And So It Goes- Blaine and Finn

 

Finn's Accident (Home Week)

Bring Him Home- Mr. Schue

_Les Miserables_

Homeward Bound/Home- Quinn, Finn, Puck, Mike, Mercedes, and Santana

_Simon & Garfunkel/Phillip Phillips_

Coming Home- New Directions

_Puff Daddy ft. Skylar Grey_

Home-New Directions and Alumni

_Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeroes_

Outcast-New Directions

 _Original Song_  

 

Prom

Lightning- Sam, Artie, Jake, and Ryder

_Alex Goot_

Bleeding Love- Tina, Brittany, and Marley

_Leona Lewis_

*Footloose- New Directions

_Footloose_

 

Nationals

2012 Pop Medley- New Directions Girls

_Compiled by Sam Tsui_

Kill Your Heroes- New Directions Boys

_AWOLNATION_

*Come Sail Away- New Directions

_Styx_

(Rise- New Directions to Mercedes

_Original Song)_

 

Graduation

Change Your Life- New Directions Girls

_Little Mix_

*All or Nothing- Marley

_Original Song_


	2. Season Two/Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *=glee cover

Never Been Kissed 

*Teenage Dream- the Warblers

_Katy Perry_

 

Born This Way

*Somewhere Only We Know- Blaine and the Warblers

_Keane_

 

Pot O'Gold

*Last Friday Night- Blaine and the New Directions

_Katy Perry_

 

First Time

Chasing Cars- Blaine

_Snow Patrol_

 

I Kissed A Girl

*Perfect- Kurt and Blaine

_P!nk_

 

Hold Onto Sixteen

*Control- Blaine and New Directions

_Janet Jackson_

 

Extraordinary Merry Christmas

*Do They Know It's Christmas-New Directions

_Band Aid 30_

 

Yes/No

*We Found Love- Santana and Rachel

_Rihanna_

 

Michael

*Bad- New Directions and Warblers

_Michael Jackson_

 

On My Way

*Cough Syrup- Blaine

_Young the Giant_

*Fly/I Believe I Can Fly- New Directions

_Nicki Minaj feat. Rihanna/R. Kelly_

 

Big Brother

*Fighter- Blaine

_Christina Aguilera_

*Somebody That I Used to Know- Blaine and Cooper

_Gotye_

 

Dance With Somebody

*I Have Nothing- Kurt

_Whitney Houston_

[Absence of It's Not Right But It's Okay

 _Whitney Houston_ ]

Good Life- Finn and Rachel

_OneRepublic_

Welcome to My Life-Kurt and Blaine

_Simple Plan_

 

Prom Queen

Big Girls Don't Cry (Personal)- Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel

_Fergie_

 

Nationals

*Paradise by the Dashboard Light- New Directions

_Meat Loaf_

 

Goodbye

*You Get What You Give- Graduating New Directions

_New Radicals_


	3. Alternate Universe (good men, the last wave by, crying how bright)

Alternate Universe

Carry On- Tina and Artie

 _Fun_.

Breakeven- Blaine

_The Script_


	4. Special: Thanksgiving, 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing this 'episode' was probably some of the most fun I've had on this series yet. I can't post it yet as I have a lot to fill in, but here's the list of songs. Hope you guys like it!  
> *=glee cover

*Anything Could Happen- 2012-2013 New Directions (Brittany, Ryder, Blaine, Unique, Marley, Artie, Patrick, Kitty, and Sam)

_Ellie Goulding_

Radioactive- All Boys (Kurt, Finn, Sam, Artie, Blaine, Ryder, Mason, Charlie, and Troy)

_Imagine Dragons_

Where Is The Love- Kurt, Sam, Kitty, Finn, Blaine, Ryann, Charlie, and Artie

_Black Eyed Peas_

Here’s to Never Growing Up -All Girls (Marley, Kitty, Tina, Rachel, Unique, Santana, Dani, Brittany, Meia, and Ryann)

_Avril Lavigne_

*I Lived- New Directions in Ohio for Thanksgiving, all years (Marley, Kitty, Tina, Rachel, Unique, Santana, Dani, Brittany, Meia, Kurt, Finn, Sam, Artie, Blaine, Ryder, Mason, Charlie, Troy, and Ryann)

_OneRepublic_

Give Your Heart A Break- Couples (Kurt and Blaine, Dani and Santana, Ryann and Patrick, Unique and Ryder)

_Demi Lovato_

*Take On Me-Originals (Kurt, Finn, Brittany, Santana, Tina, Artie, and Rachel)

_a-ha_

Carry On- 2013-2014 New Directions (Ryann, Patrick, Charlie, Meia, Marley, Unique, Ryder, Troy, Mason, and Madison)

_Fun._

The Show Must Go On- Kurt vs Rachel

_Queen_


	5. Special: Kitty on the Voice, Sophomore Year of College

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I SWEAR THIS ISN'T CRACK!

Blind Audition

Signed, Sealed, Delivered

_Stevie Wonder_

 

Battle

Holding Out For A Hero- Kitty and Eva 

_Grease_

 

Solo Songs

Little Me

_Little Mix_

 

Rather Be

 _Clean Bandit_  

**Author's Note:**

> Open to suggestions!


End file.
